


Clinch

by Chocoboy_James



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoboy_James/pseuds/Chocoboy_James
Summary: Day 4 of the FFXIVWrite2020James and his father are playfully sparring around. The young boy would rather visit the chocobos, but his father insists on him trying out his new lance that he received for his nameday. Thiss would be the first day James will have his father beat in the most unexpected way.
Kudos: 3
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Clinch

“Alright, my dear boy. Let’s see if our practice has paid off.” Nathaniel smirked to James.  
The young lad glanced at his father for a mere moment, before turning his gaze towards the new lance he had been given for his nameday. 

“You promised that I could go to the chocobos today…” James sighed in a disappointed tone. His father stood up straight and frowned as he heard this. He even shook his head as he saw his son sulking about. 

“You wanted to become stronger did you not?” Nathaniel questioned, and James softly nodded.  
“But you promised, father.” James kept on pushing. “Because it is my nameday you mentioned I could take a break!” The young boy looked straight into his father’s eyes with all the courage he had left. It was not easy to defy his father’s wishes, but today he insisted. 

A sigh escaped from the man.  
“You’ve got me there, but at least give me the satisfaction of seeing how you wield your new lance.”  
James pouted stubbornly knowing his father was not to be convinced, and the Highlander let out a chuckle by this response.  
“Lad, I do not go back on my promise, the sooner I can see if this is a good fit for you, the faster you can go to your feathered friends.” 

The young boy began to smile, and nodded in excitement, even making himself ready to take on what his father would give to him.  
“Now that is an enthusiasm I have not seen from you.” Nathaniel laughed and followed his son’s example. “Try and remember your posture.” 

James made a small cry as he dashed forward towards his father, his new wooden lance ready to pierce anything that it could find. Nathaniel deflected it and playfully rushed his own lance past his son’s feet. A moment later, James fell on the ground.  
“That’s not fair!” James felt a little frustrated by how his father was now chuckling on.  
“My apologies, I shan’t do it again.” 

Taking their positions yet again, the young boy began to frown, telling himself to focus, he was only delaying the fun he was about to have with the chocobos after all. Striking again, his father was more sympathetic than last time and let James have a few hits in, before deflecting a few once more. 

“That’s it, boy.” Nathaniel smirked and eventually dropped his lance on the floor, and got a hold of James to gently hug him. “You’re becoming stronger!” James’ hazel eyes were sparkling with joy as he heard his father say this. 

“Can I go to the chocobos now?” he asked, determined and yet shyly.  
“Not before I give you a good hustle!” his father teased and began to playfully tickle James all over the body.  
“No! Haha,” James shrieked out, “Father, stop!” The laughing continued, and soon his father had clutched his arms around his son's belly, and James tried to escape, his little fists trying to beat on the arms of his father. 

“Let me gooooo!” James chuckled.  
“Try and get loose first!” Nathaniel smirked.  
“But-” the blonde boy became slightly frustrated once more. “The chocobos are waiting!”  
“Remember what I taught you about esca-” but before the Highlander could finish, James accidentally kicked him in the groin, making the man gasp out loud and letting go of his son.

“Thal’s balls!” he shouted out, as James looked at his father rolling on the floor in pain, holding his groin with his hands.  
“Father, are you well?” the young boy asked curiously as he caught his breath, wondering how he could have hurt his father so badly.  
“I… am fine!” Nathaniel got up carefully, and gave a quick pat on James’ head. “You go to the chocobos now, I shall go back to your mother and help her with dinner."

As the Highlander struggled back to their home, James pondered on as to why his father was acting this way. Making one final shrug, the young blonde then began to run towards the nearest chocobo stables to visit them.


End file.
